


Whats a God to a God exept equal

by PunchSystem



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amara and Chuck being nice to eachother for once, Crossover, Other, Season/Series 11 Spoilers, Superwho, Talking, Well for the Doctor at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunchSystem/pseuds/PunchSystem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor seemed to have landed in another Dimension again, while waiting for the Tardis to recover, he ends up meeting another God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whats a God to a God exept equal

**Author's Note:**

> just something quick I wrote after rewatching the last episode of season 11  
> 

The Doctor giggled and clasped his Hands together. "Oh, you Gods. You itsy bitsy tiny Gods. Powerful Gods. Lame Gods. I once met a God who wore a Sobreo, nice Guy, I think we spent the Night in New New New York." He blew his Nose and shoved his Hands into his Pockets.

Chuck turned around, letting loose of the Converation with his Sister; who also stood up. "Well, what a Surpise." She said and curiously walked towards the Stranger.  
"I love Suprises." The Doctor grinned, ignoring the Woman in front of him before he starred into the Sky.

The Stars were light up, the Milky Way shiften in between Colors schemes and far out you could make out Planets. Such tiny Dots.

The brown haired Man took a deep breath and then looked more serious at his Opponent. "Its nice I could meet you in a habital Planet. Also work of yours?" Chuck lifted his Shoulders, before letting them fall again. "You seem to know me. But who are you?"  
"A Traveler." he said mysteriously.  
"I noticed the things that happend. Well, mostly THAT thing that happened. Kinda felt it too. Sun erruption were the explainable Answer from these little Primates, ah, I can never really get enough of them. So smart to already have a Map of their known Universe, yet to stupid figure out that the Sun isnt just a moody Teenager." Chuck smiled softly. "My son always used to call my Creations like that."  
The Time Traveller sat down on the nearest Stone, Amara joined him in.  
"You are from far, far away, arent you." It wasnt really a Question. "Lets say I kinda landed here. But say, what God would let their Creations down like that? Mostly since you are two of a Sort." 

"Oh" Amara looked at Chuck, who jolted his Arms. "No,no,no, we are not... Well, I am, I mean, I am God, but she-" Amara crossed her Arms and starred at him. "Well, we are Siblings. I did ..most of the Work." A shy Smiled hushed from his Lips.

"That didnt answer my Question." The Doctor stood up again, looking around, starring into the Sky a second time, then at the Author again. Amara lifted her Eyebrows at the restless Traveler.

"I saw so many so called Gods. I met their Part-Time Villains, Satan itself. Big, redish, Horns" he lifted his Fingers to his Head to symbolize said Horns "but not very talkactive. I didnt believe in such Stuff, but the Universe and its time always shows me new ways." He pressed his Lips together. 

"How much did you see?" Amara now asked, and stood before him upright. "So much." He starred a second into the nothingness, before meeting her Eyes again.  
"But not enough to stop yet. You are new." He pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and rounded her, scanning her up and down. "Not Human. What is it? A Vessel? A Illusion? It could be Gas." His questionable Look landed on God. But said man took a step back, holding his Arms in front of him. "No need. You wouldnt understand. Not really..science stuff." The Doctor scoffed, and put back his Sonic Screwdriver. "Ouch, now this Insults me. Try me, I once met living Marshmellows." His Hands found his Sides again.

"You are Gods, but yet you havent seen the Universe of its fullest. Care to explain?"  
Amara was now the one who spoke up. "We are higher beings, but yet we have the same Problems these..Humans have. A lot of disputes. Old grudges were hold on too long, too long against people where a sorry could have helped. We try to understand that now, before we find our paths. "  
Amara stopped to look at her Brother.  
"Oh and yeah, also Humanity has a lot of offer still. Maybe we stay here a while, I was too long on Vacation anyway. You could join us uh-"  
"I'm the Doctor." The Timelord grinned and put away his Glasses.  
"Doctor What?" Amara asked.  
"Just the Doctor."  
"Well Doctor, ever been in Maraguay? There is an wonderful Bar, Carlos makes awesome Bloody Marys."  
Chuck hold out his Hand, gesturing an Invation to the Stranger.  
"Oh! No, no" The Doctor declined and pointed a Thumb behind him. "Like I said, sort of an Accident, don't really planned on staying here. My ship will be ready every hour or so. " Chuck nodded and Amara sat down at the Stone again. "No rush. Its interesting to see whats out there."  
The Timelord nodded und agreed silently. "Well then, good luck then, by whatever... this was. " He started walking backwards into that dark forest again. "Take Care!" he called, before he dissapeared fully into the Night.

"Well that was certainly something." Amara said and Chuck smiled. "Maybe we both missed out big time on this one."  
"We have time" his Sister said. "Lots of it."


End file.
